


Desire

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humour, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Seduction, Teasing, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a tease. Thor is helpless to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my Muslim friend. Hope your food is always tasty, clothes gorgeous and thoughts naughty.

It was all Loki's fault. One day he stopped being an adorable younger brother and became a shameless tease. The change was so abrupt that Thor could barely understand what was happening. All of a sudden Loki started to smile seductively, glance shyly and there was always something wrong with his clothes. Either too tight and leaving nothing to imagination or too loose and accidentally revealing his round buttocks. He had always been anxious every time someone invaded his personal space, yet now he basically crawled into Thor's lap, pretending he was cold.

'You're so warm, brother,' he purred and nuzzled Thor's neck. That was enough to confuse Thor but Loki then began to shift and squirm, as he said, to find a more comfortable position. All the rubbing, panting and blushing was a coincidence. 'I'm so tired, can I sleep in your bed tonight?'

To make things worse, Loki treated other men the same way. No one was safe, guards started to avoid the younger prince, Fandral and Hogun did not let Volstagg leave them alone with Loki, even filthy peasants had to be careful. Loki would giggle innocently and bend over to pick up a pebble or to clean his boot, not at all aware of people staring at his bottom. It was more than Thor could bear, he was forced to bathe in ice cold water to control himself.

He thought he would be safe in the woods, far away from his seductive brother. He needed some peace and quiet, his hands were still shaking- that morning Loki asked him to tie his breeches but the ties were hopelessly tangled. Loki laughed the whole time, that cruel creature.

Without thinking, Thor headed towards the river. A little nap on the bank would calm his nerves and there was no Loki to interrupt his rest. He found a good place, under a tree. The grass there was soft and the only thing Thor could hear was the hum of the river and a laughter.

'Oh, hello, Thor! Can you join me and wash my back?'

Loki was completely nude and half submerged in the water, his milky white skin wet, eyes glistening mischievously. He either followed Thor or lured him there using his magic. Thor cursed himself for being surprised, he should have predicted that, Loki had to tease him mercilessly and drive him mad, and there was no escape. Fine, he thought angrily, that was more than enough, Loki would get what he was asking for.

'Come here,' he ordered harshly, done with being kind and gentle. Months of repressing his desire and battling lustful thoughts made him desperate and when Loki approached him, swaying his hips, Thor  threw him on the ground without a word of explanation. Loki cried out in shock, he landed on cold mud and weeds, which would amuse Thor, if only he wasn't blinded by overwhelming need. He quickly followed Loki, fell on his back, pinning him down. He had waited long enough. Insincere protest and struggling did not faze him, not only was Loki weaker than him but also guilty of starting this all. Without wasting any more time, Thor forced Loki's arms above his head and held thin wrists with one hand, the other disappeared between pale thighs.

'What did you expect?' Thor hissed in Loki's ear, stretching him uncaringly. 'With all your teasing?'

'Please,' Loki begged breathlessly, still writhing under his brother's solid weight. His aimless kicking and wriggling didn't help him, he was trapped and they both knew what was going to happen. 'Plea-AH!'

Thor didn't plan this. That was Loki's fault, that provocative little slut got what he deserved. The only moisture that smoothed the entry was Thor's precome and water. Judging from the loud scream that erupted from Loki's mouth, it was not enough. Now he fought for real, digging nails into Thor's hand, pulling out tufts of grass but it was all for naught, he was already impaled and taken.

'This is what you wanted, remember?' Thor stayed still for a few moments to let Loki adjust and catch a breath. The tightness and warmth surrounding him was worth long weeks of suffering. Loki's inner muscles gripped his cock and barely let him pull out even an inch. 'You've brought this upon yourself.'

Loki stopped moving, finally accepted his fate and Thor let go of his wrists. Bracing himself on his elbows, he started fucking Loki, slowly, savouring the delectable taste of forbidden pleasure. With every long, deep thrust he betrayed his brother's trust and disappointed his family. It didn't matter, no one would ever believe Loki, that little liar might try to defame his virtuous, perfect brother but not a single soul in Asgard would ever question Thor's worthiness and honour. Good, Thor smirked smugly, sinking deeper between Loki's buttocks, no one needed to know the truth.

Sobs and incoherent pleas annoyed him to the point of clasping one hand over Loki's lying mouth. Much better. Muffled sounds of pain soon changed into those of unexpected pleasure.

'It started to feel good, hmm?' Thor asked rhetorically as he paused to roll his hips. As predicted, Loki whined and lifted his bottom, encouraging his brother to continue, harder and faster, and more. Thor obliged, enjoying every single thrust, every long, shaky moan he elicited from the one beneath him. Amazing how easily he overpowered Loki, forced him to surrender and be used. Little troublesome Loki, who never knew when to shut up, now lay still, dominated by his own brother. That was what the younger prince really craved-  to be controlled and fucked into submission.

'You will stop harassing people, you hear me? No one else can touch you, I do not share,' Thor growled lowly, pushing in roughly to emphasise his possessiveness. He couldn't bring himself to care if he was hurting Loki. Judging from his vigorous reactions, at that point Loki appreciated any kind of physical sensation, the stronger, the better. Everything about this was maddening, Thor's head was spinning, were there any limits? 

He loosened his grip on Loki's mouth and slid two fingers between thin lips and brushed the back of Loki's tongue, hoping to hear something more exciting than moans. Gagging, coughing and panic made Loki even tighter, he clenched down on Thor involuntarily, squeezed his cock greedily. Thor thought he could handle that but then Loki started to suck his fingers, licked them, rubbed the tip of his tongue between the digits, even when he was choking. That was more than anyone could bear, Thor released into Loki's pliant body with a wild shout, trembling and gasping. The intensity of his orgasm took his breath away and blinded him, his heart was pounding in his chest violently and it felt like dying. 

When he gathered enough strength to move, he slowly withdrew from Loki, who seemed equally exhausted and spent. His thighs and cheeks stained white, he was marked and claimed. As much as Thor wanted to just sit there and admire the view, he was responsible for turning Loki into a filthy pig covered in mud and it didn't look like Loki could even lift his head, not to mention cleaning himself. Well, he did ask Thor to wash his back, now Thor was willing to do so.

 


End file.
